Unexpected Things
by roudyredd
Summary: Lisa Shay is different but soon she won't be alone.Sometimes the paranormal atract each other.May turn into a cross over later if I can get it to fit in.OCxLex No one ever does a Lex story I see tons of Brooklyn stories so I gave Lex the spot light:


**Sneak Preview**

"Lisa get behind us," Brooklyn said spreading his wings to protect her from the man.  
She shook her head at them and didn't move from beside Lex. "I can take care of myself." she said her eyes glowing a soft yellow her pupils turning to little black slits.  
The man cocked his head. His nostrils flared angrily and he growled at them.  
"Lisa," Lex said warily no longer looking at the man but at the girl. She was changing. Soon the red head was not standing next to them but on all fours, tail twitching angrily was a leopard. She gave a screeching yowl her ears flat. Both gargoyles and man were surprised and still.

**Introducing **

Lisa Shay  
ethnicity Caucasian (sorry can't spell)  
red hair shoulder length  
hazel eyes  
lives in New Mexico  
has telekinesis and shape shifting powers due to a mutation  
moved away from family to master her powers and lives in the mountains with a small town at the base

**Summary**

Before she left to NM she lived in New York. In high school she met a guy and she thought he loved her but he was just trying to get close her to her for her body. She dumped him but not before he tried to hurt her. But a stranger jumped in to help her. Will she kept their secret and not spill her own? Or do they need that trust?

**Chapter One**

Lisa hurried down the steps to her bike. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. Jason from her history class was there. "Hey Lisa. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me tonight?" he asked.

Ellisa smiled at her nickname and nodded, "That'd be great. I'd love to."

He grinned, "Great. I'll pick you up at 6?"

She nodded biting softly on her lip. He was one of the hottest guys at school. He was on the hockey team and wrestling team. He had soft brown hair and bright vibrant green eyes. His voice was gruff but he knew how he could impress the ladies.

The first few weeks were like a dream come true. She wasn't the most beautiful girl on campus. Her eyes were hazel. Having red hair meant that she had blond eyelashes and eyebrows. So even if she had the most amazing eyes, she didn't have much to accent it. Her hair was a beautiful red. Not too bright or orange in any way. It was a little oranges years ago in grade school but it got darker as she grew. Her hair was naturally wavy at the ends and almost too thick for her liking. Her face was smothered in freckles and her teeth were a little crooked. Not so much so she needed braces but not straight enough to be a model either. Her skin was very white. She hated wearing clothes that showed her pasty skin. She had somewhat of a farmer's tan but just on her arms and legs. She was tall, if you could say 5'7" is tall compared to all the freakishly tall underclassmen that came in at a whopping 5'11" and 6'2". She was a girl that could blend into a crowd or stick out so much that everyone avoids her. The avoiding-everyone-at-all-costs stage was when she really didn't care what she looked like as long as she took care of her hygiene. But then she dressed up a little more and gradually got more looks from guys in the hall. A little more makeup on the eyes, straighten her hair and poof; guys like Jason Holloway start talking to you.

But even with these improvements she still didn't win his heart. Just his appetites. Over the next two months she pushed away so many hands and attempts to get her "aroused."The last straw was when he demanded to know why she wasn't going to have sex with him. She blew up, as red heads are known to do, and she told him exactly why. Because jerks like him could have diseases, she wasn't ready, and she wanted to wait for when she was married. "Call me old fashioned but I want it to be for love." she said.

"But I _do_ love you." Jason protested.

"No you don't," she argued, "You love these." she said pointing out her bust, "I want you to give my eyes that kind of attention and see who I am inside. Get to know me."

And that was that. The first and last time she had a boyfriend in high school. Alright maybe she was a little harsh to blame all the males because of his stupid mistake, but she didn't want to get hurt again. And if she was asked to, she wasn't sure she would be able to say no next time. Her carnal mind wanted to just try it. One time. But she knew that she would just want it more and more, like a life destroying drug.

So she was closed for most of the time. That was her second year of high school. The second semester seemed to turn into a nightmare. She discovered she could do things. She moved a book from the top shelf in the library whilst trying to reach it. It happened again in the cafeteria when she dropped her fork and bent down to pick it up. It had stopped mid flight and was on the table for all the world as if it had been placed there.

She had heard about mind tricks before. But she thought that was all illusions. She went home that day and practiced to see what else she could do. To her dismay she couldn't walk through walls, see through anything, lift heavy objects with her hands or her head, fly, or read minds. She wondered if maybe she could talk to animals. But she didn't have any pets. The next few days were spent looking up weird powers on the Internet and keeping her two siblings and parents off the need to know list. Her mom was eccentric to say it nicely about the out-of-the-norm. She was scared as it was of the "monster" sightings on the _Nightwatcher. _But it was best to keep it safe and not tell anyone.

She gave up searching changed into PJs and decided to look through her favorite books. She loved cats and dogs. Not just the domestic kind, though. Big cats and wild dogs to be specific. Her favorite of both sides were the lion and Mexican wolf. She had seen the wolf before in a zoo and it had just captured her imagination. The lion was the hero of her favorite movie of all time, _The Lion King. _Flipping through the wolf book first she saw all kinds of the furry favorites. Gray wolf, arctic wolf, Tibetan wolf, tundra wolf, desert wolf. Most of them had branched off of the gray wolf. She smiled as she saw her favorite. It was then that she thought, wouldn't it be cool to _be_ one. That's when it happened.

Her body felt numb all of the sudden and she laid down on the bed. She convulsed her voice cut short from screaming for help. She fell of the bed and rolled into a ball. Fur erupted over her body and a tail grew from under her shirt. Her clothes ripped and tore. Her face elongated to a muzzle her nose got wet and cold and covered by bristles. When the pain and numbness subsided she tried to stand. Her feet weren't letting her stand bipedaly. On all fours she walked over to her mirror and gave out a yelp of surprise. Staring back at her was a dog, it's ear down in submission and tail between it's legs. She relaxed some and the dog followed. She cocked her head and so did the wolf. She jumped and had to turn away from the reflection.

Lisa now knew how the shaggy dog must have felt being something he wasn't. Then her mom yelled down the hall for her to come to dinner. She whimpered and panicked. I've gotta change back, she whined. With that thought with less pain then before she was back to being human but she was no longer clothed. She mentally cursed herself for not taking her bra off for now it was in shreds and no longer usable. After redressing she hurried down stairs.

For the next week she practiced different animals and sneaking out as them. As a sparrow she almost got eaten by hawk. Right before she was scooped up she shifted to a wild cat and nearly killed it. Small animals that were normally prey was now off limits. She stuck to small predators.

But that's not were our story begins. That night she left the house as a human on her way to the park. Well it wasn't night when she left but it turned real fast. Anywho, she pulled her jacket closer to her as the air grew colder. Walking across the street she walked the well beaten path to the monument. She sat on the bench and smiled at the statue of the husky from 3,000 miles away. She loved to visit the Balto memorial. It was one of her favorite stories. She suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. Lisa looked behind her. Nothing. That's odd.

A voice from behind her made her jumped clean off the bench. "Jason don't do that!" she growled and smacked the boy across the face, "Weren't you ever taught to not scare people in the dark?"

Jason was smiling but now he glowered at her. "Did your mom teach you not to be out after dark alone?" a dark smirk on his face.

Lisa stood, "Jason..." three more guys from school were behind him, "...What's going on?"

"No one says no to me. And you're gonna get it" he hissed.

She backed up against the statue, "I don't want to hurt you," she frowned trying to push down the fear in her belly.

He laughed, "What are you going to do?"

"You have no idea," she snarled her eyes glowing in the dark softly.

Jason didn't catch her eyes because another pair of eyes were far more intense and menacing. On top of the statue was a creature she'd only seen in nightmares. His skin was green and his ears long and pointed like a bat. The creature's arms were connected to it's torso with wings. Talons adorned his hands and feet. He stood crouched on the statue a mere two seconds before jumping down in front of the girl and shoved the boy away.

"Leave her alone," he growled.

Jason scrambled back to his three buddies. The monster wasn't very tall. But he was scary enough for the guys to think about leaving. "C'mon guys, we can take him." one of the guys said pulling out a switch blade.

"That's cute," another voice laughed. Behind the three guys landed another monster. His red skin and muscled body was enough to scare any God fearing man. A beak like face, horns, and pointed ears and wings spread out looked like the devil himself. "What are you going to do? Scratch me?"

Lisa laughed nervously as she watched the boys run away. But her heart skipped a beat and her breath left her lungs. The two beasts were staring at her their eyes no longer glowing but held an expression of inquiry. The smaller of the two broke the silence first, "Are you alright?" he asked his voice sounding much younger than the taller red creature.

She flinched and took a deep breath. Lisa chuckled nervously and her knees turned to jelly. "Give me a minute and I should be." The green creature helped her sit. His touch was gently but strong. She looked up at them, not in fear any more, but in surprise and confusion, "Who are you?"

The two exchanged a worried look but shrugged. The larger of the two looked to her and said, "I'm Brooklyn. And this is Lexington."

She nodded, "Lisa." She shook her head, "I...thank you...I just...." she stopped, her shivers of fear gone, "I was wondering, what..what are you?"

"We're gargoyles," the green one, Lexington said, "Where do you live? We can follow you home. Make sure you get back safe."

"I thought gargoyles were just statues to protect the buildings from ghosts." Lisa interrupted.

"We're stone during the day." Brooklyn said feeling a little wary about what to tell her. He stopped the conversation by jumping up to one of the trees.

"Are you going to get home safe?" Lexington asked.

She broke herself from her trance, "Yeah. Yes, I'll be okay."

"See you around," the green gargoyle waved and climbed up one of the trees with Brooklyn. They climbed to the top of the tree and jumped. Gliding into the air she was watched them disappear into the night. She felt her knees threaten to give and she walked out of the clearing. She hurried home totally unaware that she was being followed. Brooklyn asked him not to, but Lexington was still worried about those boys going after her again. Keeping an eye on the house he stuck around to make sure she didn't get those kind of visitors.


End file.
